isshuukan_friendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Yamagishi
Saki Yamagishi (山岸 沙希 Yamagishi Saki) is one of the classmates of Yuuki Hase and Kaori Fujimiya. Physical Appearance Saki is a small and short girl with has bluish-black hair styled in a bob cut with a white ribbon tied in on the left side. She wears the standard girl's school uniform too, but with a creamy cardigan instead of a brownish-blackish sweater. She is also considerably short compared to her other classmates. Personality Saki is known for being a bit air-headed who is a bit clumsy and very forgetful, but not similar to Kaori Fujimiya. When Saki first appeared, she was being a little pushy with Kaori, however, she is very cheerful, always wear a smile on her lips and according to Kaori, she is quite interesting. She is friendly and determined to become close friends with Kaori. Saki also sometimes acts like a child, because she needs someone she can rely on. Plot Saki first appears in episode 5 of the anime, when Kaori Fujimiya is waiting for Yuuki Hase to meet her on the roof of the school. When she first talks to Kaori, she pleas to become her friend. Kaori is hesitant, but agrees to be her friend and explains the "no talking rule" in class. By the time Yuuki gets to them, Saki had already eaten his lunch. She and Shōgo Kiryū attended the same elementary school as kids and were even in the same class. Relationships Shōgo Kiryū A close friend to Saki and she relies on him the most. They knew each other since elementary school, but weren't very close at the time. Shougo tended to help Saki in ways when she didn't take any notice to it. For example, in elementary school, he'd do Saki's summer homework for her and place it in her shoe locker in school, but at the time, she didn't know who did it. Then as they meet again (due to the friendship of Kaori Fujimiya and Yuuki Hase), Shougo did the same deed again, causing Saki to be very happy and slightly blush. She thanks him for the answers and it causes him to smile for the first time in the series. Later on in the series, Saki says to Shougo that he should be her husband. Shougo, getting flustered, left the room, his face bright red. This action, though, made Saki think he was mad at what she said; she then starts avoiding him. Her friends try to help her talk to Shougo but it doesn't work. On the last episode, he confronts her about her avoidance of him. Saki explains herself while crying, and he tells her he was sorry for making her think that he was upset with her. She then tells him that she was serious about what she said. This shows that Saki harbors romantic feelings for Shougo. He, as well, likes her in the same way. Although their relationship was left undecided, the viewers could tell that they both liked each other in a "more-than-just-a-friend" way. Kaori Fujimiya Saki asks Kaori to be her friend in episode 5, to which Kaori reluctantly agrees, Saki would then often hang after Kaori and play with her, and Saki looks up to Kaori and depends on her, but mistakenly assumes that their memory problems are similar. They become closer friends later on, and even calling each other by first name. Trivia *Her name Saki 'means "sand" (沙) ('sa) and "hope" (希) (ki). *Saki thinks it's scary imagining Shōgo Kiryū smiling. *Saki likes anything Kaori Fujimiya or Shiho Fujimiya makes. *Besides Yuuki Hase, Shougo and Kaori Fujimiya, Saki is only shown hanging out with Maiko Serizawa and Ai Nishimura. *Saki always copies someone's answers for the summer homework. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters